


Warmth and Peace (just for this moment)

by Emily_711



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Family Dynamics, Fluff, I just wanted them to kinda be vibing, I promise, It's not much but I wanted to post this anyways, Light Angst, No Dialogue, So don't expect it to be the best, There's only a little angst added in, They sit around the campfire and its cute, idk what to tag tbh, so no one says anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_711/pseuds/Emily_711
Summary: A family of four sit around a campfire, it's peaceful, it's warm. No words are said amung them, but it's nice. They'll sit around the fire until the night runs late, one of the last times this family will all be happy and together.(The world, the future, is not kind for these four).
Relationships: All platonic!, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Warmth and Peace (just for this moment)

The family of four sit outside, the night sky dark above them with their source of light being a lit campfire in front of them. There’s a slight chill in the air, but the fire provides all the warmth they need. 

Together, they peacefully sit around the fire, enjoying each other’s presence. Tommy munches on a smore he’s just made, the pack of chocolate next to his side that the other three know he’ll quickly devour once his smore is gone. Techno’s content to just sit and watch the fire burn, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders for extra warmth, even as he sits the closest to the fire and has Wilbur leaning on his side. Said eldest is up against Techno, plucking some strings off his guitar and humming some notes, but not to any particular song. And the father to the group, Philza, sits in his own little chair, reading a book in the low light setting. 

It’s not rare for the family to be around each other, of course, they do all still live under Phil’s roof, but peaceful nights where they’re all still together like these are one in a million. The four all relesh in the peace, fire crackles and the faint strums of Wilbur’s guitar are all that are needed to keep the atmosphere as it is. 

Of course, they all know this night might be one of the last ones they have for a long while. In a few weeks time, Wilbur and Tommy will both be leaving this server for a new one. Originally, it was only Wilbur who would be leaving for this new SMP, but Tommy had quickly put his word into wanting to tag along. Reluctantly, the older brother had agreed, if only to take Tommy off of Phil’s hands for a while. And with his two brothers leaving the house, Techno had decided to depart to a new server as well, as much as he loved this one. 

Phil, while reluctant to say goodbye to all of his children, was still proud for all of his boys growing up. He would miss them, of course, but he had drilled it through his son’s heads that he was to get letters constantly, so he could keep up to date with them. And since all of his sons were departing from this server, Phil decided it was finally time for him to start up his own hardcore server, one which he could live on without having to fear for his son’s safety. 

However, the day for their separation was yet to reach them, so they’d sit here and be content with each other’s presence while they still could. 

Eventually, it becomes so late that Tommy has drifted to sleep, his head laid in Techno’s lap. The piglin hybrid’s own eyes are starting to flicker shut, but he keeps shaking his head awake to watch the dying embers of their fire. Wilbur also still lays against Techno, but now they’re back to back as they sit on the log they’ve been using as a seat together. His guitar is leaned up against Phil’s chair, a safe distance away from the flames that could destroy his favorite possession. The eldest’s eyes are still slightly open, but his breaths are slow. It’s easy to tell he’s on the verge of falling asleep, almost there, but not quite yet. 

And Phil still sits in his chair, finishing the last page of his book as the last of the embers die out. Once finished, he gently closes his book and glances over to his sons. A smile falls upon his lips at the sight, his three children all snuggled up against each other on this peaceful night. 

Slowly, Phil stands up and pops a few of his joints and stretches his wings out behind him, moving over to pick his youngest up so that he can move him over to his actual room inside the house. 

Techno and Wilbur both look over at him, with the piglin hybrid being the first to yawn and go to stand up, gently pushing his brother off him. Wilbur groans, rubbing at one of his eyes, but stands up as well, yawning as he does so. 

Phil takes the lead, with Tommy dazed in his arms as the young teen was still half asleep. The two older brothers followed after, going into the house. Phil lays Tommy down in his room before softly closing the door and going to check on his two other sons. 

Wilbur is already sleeping again, likely crashing from his awful sleep schedule that he has. Phil decides then that he won't disturb the eldest in the morning if he wants to sleep in, Wil deserves a break, after all. 

Techno is sitting awake in his room, sitting in the middle of his bed as he reads a book. Phil knocks on the side of the door to get his son’s attention, the Piglin hybrid looking up. 

Phil raises an eyebrow at his son’s antics, hoping Techno gets the message and goes to sleep. It’s late, after all, and he knows that Techno needs his rest just as much as the rest of them. Techno grunts, but concedes and places his book down on his desk, laying his head back onto his pillow. 

Phil says goodnight and flickers off the light in Techno’s room, knowing that if he didn’t, Techno would just stay up for the rest of the night. 

Finally, with his boys all checked up on, Phil goes and lays down in his own room, his family safe and sleeping. 

Each member falls asleep content and with smiles. Life is good, and they’re all happy like this. 

(They don’t know it, not yet, but this will be one of the last moments they spend together as a full and happy family. 

This will be one of the last moments they’re all together before the eldest turns to insanity and destruction, paranoid at every turn and causing misery and suffering for others to ease his own pain and crave for love and attention. 

This will be one of the last moments before the middle becomes bitter and bloodthirsty, turning his back on everyone to fight for his own causes, unrelenting in his destruction and ways, a powerful and unpredictable force to be reckoned with. 

And this will be one of the last moments before the youngest, still just a boy, is forced to grow and mature too quickly, and is betrayed and turned against constantly by those he’s thought closest to him. 

This will be one of the last moments before the father, who had left to have a world to his own, returns to find his broken family, and is unable to repair all of the shattered pieces his family has fallen to, forced to take away a life so precious to him. 

However, these are events for the future. 

For now, this family is still happy, is still intact. In this everlasting memory, these four live in warmth and peace, where the cold clutches of the violence of the world cannot reach and dig it’s icy claws into their hearts and minds. Not yet, at least. 

_ Here, there is warmth and peace, if only for just this moment).  _

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a tiny drabble I wrote. I'm not too proud of it, but if you could leave a comment or a kudos, I'd greatly appreciate it. Leaving comments really make my day and encourage me to write more! <3


End file.
